


what's in a talent anyway

by pandoracorn



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No V3 spoilers, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 09:25:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandoracorn/pseuds/pandoracorn
Summary: "I don't mind knowing my talent, you know."-Amami has had conversations like this before... but also had conversations not like this at all.





	what's in a talent anyway

**Author's Note:**

> Titles are fake.
> 
> I was asked to post the fluff to drown the sin of the tag 
> 
> I hope this is IC I still haven't played v3 yet ;;

“I don’t mind not knowing my talent, you know.”

They were words that Amami told people time and time again, often to be met with weird looks and concerned words. I mean, this _was_ a prison for gifted students - so-called ‘Super High School Levels’, the best of the best in the country for their age, top of the game, the creme de la creme, just… locked away for no one else to see. Without a talent, you were a fish in foreign waters here. But Amami didn't mind so much. It was almost like an adventure, experiencing something new for the first time. People often commented on how carefree he was, and were even suspicious of him at times, but he didn't mind. He wasn't a suspicious guy, after all.

“You don't mind at all? Seriously?”  
Amami nodded over his herbal tea, sat in the cafeteria, soft eyes looking at the astronaut who had taken a seat beside him. He took a gentle sip, attempting not to wince at the temperature before placing it down on the table again, nursing it in his hands. “Well… yes. It's not a big priority right now, so… why should I?”  
Kaito blinked, before rubbing the side of his head. “You're insane… I mean, without my talent, I’d be next to nothing.”  
“...Elaborate.”  
“Elab- What is there to elaborate?!” He almost sounded insulted, slamming his large hands on the table and shaking the cup that rested on its surface. “I’m Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars, the man who will light a galaxy path to freedom and victory for himself and everyone in here! ...Without my talent, what's the point in that?”  
Amami paused for a moment, staring at some of the tea that had spilled over onto the table when Kaito had erupted into a passion speech. He then let out a quiet chuckle. “I suppose… you really are a unique one, Momota-kun.”  
“...Eh?”  
“It's not a bad thing, of course. The people here are rather colourful, so you’d fit right in.” He took another light sip of his tea, aware that Kaito had not stopped looking at him with a mildly confused gaze.   
The astronaut fell silent, before his face lit up with an idea. “Oh! What if you become my sidekick?”  
“...I beg your pardon?”  
“Look, we’ll both get something out of it - you get to learn and grow by the side of a visionary, and may even remember your talent along the way, and I… well, I get a partner. What do you say? Are you really content with being a triple question mark loser, stuck here ‘til you die?”  
“...” Finishing off his drink, Amami looked over at Kaito, who had seemed to solemn a little… he was really serious about this, wasn't he? “I’ll… consider it.”  
“So that's a maybe yes?”  
“Or a maybe no.” He rose to his feet, taking hold on his cup to place it in the kitchen. “Would you like a a drink?”  
“Oh, oh yeah, sure.” Kaito shot up in response, taking the cup from Amami and running forward, as fast as he could in the footwear he wore. “Don't worry, it’s on me!”

Amami watched him leave with a raised eyebrow, before folding his arms and laughing to himself. He really was an astronaut, wasn't he, with these… delusions of grandeur? Oh well… he couldn't say he wasn't amused. He followed in quick pursuit, catching up just in time to hear Kaito burn himself on the kettle.


End file.
